Triplets Of Chaos
by love-of-my-existance
Summary: ADOPTED FROM GUSSIEGAL5...Harry, Draco and Neville's life change when they are captured and tortured by Lucius Malfoy. Forced to use ancient magic they don't understand, their lives are changed forever. SLASH HP/NL future HP/NL/DM Bond!fic


Story: Triplets of Chaos

Words: 3,404

Rating: M

AN: Adopted from gussiegal5... so there will probably be some large changes of the plot over all, but not too much this chapter.

AN2: I NEED A BETA!

Word count: 2,039

Chapter 1

_**PAIN**_

* * *

Harry watched with a dark, cold eye as his once enemy, now ally was again sent sprawling to the ground, eyes rolling back into his skull as he screamed and clawed at his flesh, desperately trying to end the pain he felt, due to the silent crucio his father had aimed at him.

A small movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him that Draco's piercing scream had stirred their other cell mate, Neville Longbottom, from the pain induced sleep he had been in for the last half hour. Harry's one eye met the tired, pain filled brown ones that he had come to love so much over the past year. Behind the weariness and hopelessness that shone through Neville's eyes, however, Harry could still see a glimmer of love and adoration within them; it was this that gave him the strength to continue through the daily torture with his sanity intact.  
"_How long?" _Neville's eyes communicated the silent question to Harry, as he glanced at Draco, still at mercy to his father's cruel torture techniques.

_"It will be all be over soon," _Harry tried to communicate back, eye staring at Neville. "I love you," he mouthed to the other Gryffindor, and felt a tremor within him, when Neville mouthed back the same phrase; a tremor that bloomed warmth and happiness within him, despite the horrific place they were in.

They had been in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for around two weeks now; though it was impossible to really know how many days had passed since they had been captured; the changing of guards their only real way in differentiating the days that blurred past them.

Draco's screams quietened to small whimpers, as Lucius finally ended the spell he had put Draco under, flicking his wand and once again chained up his son next to Neville on the wall where they were forced to stand along. Harry sighed softly in relief as Draco's punishment was ended; he knew the blonde's sanity was suffering severely from the daily Crucio sessions.  
His relief, however, was replaced by fear as Lucius turned to him, with a twisted and perverse smile on his face as he tapped his wand on the boy-who-lived shackles, grabbing him before his knees could give out, and dragged him towards a table within the cell; a table that he then proceeded to strap Harry firmly to.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius' voice purred out in a terrifying way, as he vanished Harry's torn and bloody shirt, stroking the blistered and raised skin underneath his fingertips. "I have decided on something new for you today. Normally I would not lower myself to muggle torture methods, but I must say, this one is simply ingenious." Harry turned his head slightly, choking of a whimper as he witnessed the Malfoy patriarch produce a sharp, slim knife; which turned white hot at a whispered spell. "I must admit," Lucius continued as he turned the knife to and fro as if admiring his new toy, "I do regret removing your voice box for that comment you made a while back. The screams you produced were quite lovely. However, I'm sure this will still get a lovely reaction out of you."  
Then, darting like a snake, he proceeded to run the knife down the brunettes back, slowly peeling the skin off, as it hissed and boiled at the intense heat the knife produced. Harry arched his back as a silent scream was ripped from his throat, and he had enough time to see Lucius slowly hardening in his trousers, before he passed out into blissful blackness.

* * *

When he came to, it was to quite whispering, and rustling of cloth. He groaned softly, a horse airy sound coming from his throat, alerting the others that he had regained consciousness. Neville was the only one that still had his voice and eyes left; unlike Draco and Harry he had not cussed and insulted Lucius therefore being allowed to keep his voice as well as his eyes. The rest of his body, however, had not been so lucky; he was missing toes due to gangrene, and his femur had painfully been shattered, making it impossible to remain standing on both legs. Instead he was forced to rely heavily on his good left leg, or hang from the shackles when it began to ache to painfully.

All three of the teens were severely emaciated from lack of food; breathing was added torture for all of them because of their broken ribs, collar, and other assorted bones.

Harry stayed limp in his shackles as both Neville and Draco turned towards him as best they could within their confinements.

"Harry," came Neville's broken whisper. "Love, are you alright?" His pain filled green eye met Neville's once again, and he nodded as best he could. "I have a plan to get the bloody hell out of here."

The boy-who-lived raised his eyebrow slightly, in a mockery of Draco's mannerism, and with a slight nod of his head urged Neville to continue with his train of thought.

Looking guilty Neville said, "It will be painful I think, but we should be out of here right before Lucius comes down again."

Shrugging at the mention of pain, because what could be worse than what they already endured on a daily basis, Harry gave another nod of his head in encouragement.

Neville gulped slightly. "Remember how I mentioned Gran finally let me into the Longbottom library last summer?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Well I remember seeing this spell...it allows two or three witches or wizards to share their magic, as well as develop a telepathic bond. If we can all share each other's magic, we should be able to apparate out of here. I've spent the last few days trying to remember the spell, but I'm pretty sure I have got it. What do you think?" He asked both Harry and Draco; the latter who nodded firmly. They both turned towards Harry, who slowly nodded his assent. "Umm, the thing is, it requires a little bit of blood and for one person to chant while others mentally think the words to help the spell learn how we think and it changes our appearance."

At the enquiring look within Harry and Draco's eyes, he quickly elaborated on the changes that would occur; to gain the new powers and be able to control them, their bodies would have to change and adapt to be able to hold that much magical energy. He wasn't completely sure, but there was a possibility that they would age a few years into the forms that they would have gained as adults.  
"So, " he questioned. "You guys sure?"

The ritual was relatively easy to perform. Neville had run through the basic chant that both Draco and Harry had to think, and the blood needed was rather easy to acquire.

As Neville placed a drop of blood from each of his cell mates onto his own tongue (including a drop of his own), he began softly chanting so as not to accidentally swallow the red liquid. As the other two followed mentally the chant all three began to feel a strange sensation of not belonging in their own skin.

Suddenly, all three of the screamed, as their bodies burnt and ached, twisting and contorting; a golden glow surrounded their bodies. Slowly, they all began to change; Draco becoming taller and more muscular, his hair lengthening until it reached the middle of his back.

Neville's hair had turned from an unassuming mud brown into a silky smooth shock of hair so dark a brown it was nearly black, also lengthening so that it reached down to his shoulder blades. He, as had Draco, gained height and a more muscular physique.

Harry had changed the most of all; face changing and contorting until his dark looks gave him a deadly edge. His eye, however unlike the others, had changed dramatically; it was no longer emerald, instead becoming ringed like, with silver, brown and green creating a chaotic shade that surrounded the slitted, snake like pupil within the middle of the eye.

The golden light pulsated outwards, and then disappeared; leaving the Harry, Neville and Draco hanging limply in their shackles.

The no-longer-boy-but-man-who-lived stirred, opening his eye and noticed the other two similarly doing the same.  
He glanced down at his body and gasped in shock. The cuts, welts and bruises that had been liberally scattered over his skin had disappeared; leaving behind small silver scars. Taking a breath, he focused the maelstrom of power that whirled with in him, power that almost _tasted_ like Draco and Neville, and allowed a small amount to leak from his skin, making the shackles click open on all of their wrists.  
Dropping onto the balls of his feet, he rubbed his wrists ruefully, noticing that despite the healing his magic had done upon his body, he would always bear the scars, both mentally and physically, from his time within the torture chamber. He watched as both Draco and Neville copied him; running fingers over injuries that had disappeared. He reached his hand up to the empty socket of his right eye and sighed in disappointment when the socket still was empty of an eye; still, it was sewn up and clean, in much a better state than it had been in. He noticed Draco reach up to his left eye, and they looked upon each other, seeing the disappointment, yet acceptance of the permanent facial marring. He smiled softly as he looked upon Neville's changed body and face; despite the horrors they had been put under the past days, he felt a familiar twitch in his nether regions when he looked upon his lovers face. Walking towards him, he cupped the smaller man's face within his palm, and stared lovingly into his eyes.

**"I love you,"** he projected towards Neville alone, and felt a cascade of love, bittersweet yet lovely, aimed back to him.

"I love you too," Neville murmured back, running his fingers over the scarred socket, before he leant in and sweetly brushed his mouth over Harry's.

**"I don't mean to interrupt," **Draco started awkwardly, **"but don't you think we should leave whilst we still can!"  
**  
Neville pulled back, a pale blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry Draco," he whispered, the timid tone sounding odd coming from a large and muscular adult.

Draco's deep chuckle resounded within their minds.**" Don't worry about it. I've grown used to it over the past few months. Now let's leave before that bastard I used to call my father comes back!"  
**

Both Draco and Harry grabbed onto one of Neville's arms, holding on firmly as they closed their eyes and pictured home. Then, with a faint pop, they disappeared, apparating through the wards around the manor as if they didn't exist.

* * *

**Okay, so I changed that more that I thought I would...If anyone noticed any gramatial errors please alert me!**

**Remember...I neeeeed a Beta reader. If you are interested PM and let me know :D**

**And dont forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks and cheers**

**love_of_my_existance**


End file.
